


Is This A Joke?

by juliannabear



Category: Rent
Genre: Death, Fluff, Love, Reunion, This is cute, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliannabear/pseuds/juliannabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't think I'd ever see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This A Joke?

Three months ago, Roger, my best friend, my roommate, the love of my life, my boyfriend- he died. I didn't even know until I saw the obituary in the paper. No one told me how he died. He just left, and didn't come back. I didn't even get to say goodbye.  
For the last three months I've been wrapped in his leather jacket, sobbing my eyes out and wishing he was alive to cuddle with me, to comfort me. Thinking how I'd never see his smile again. I'd never hear his goofy songs about the fire escape. I'd never look into his eyes and melt ever again. His eyes.  
I haven't done anything interesting. I couldn't. I would wake up, eat, cry, eat again, and go to bed. Every day for three months. The newspaper I threw when I found out was still on the floor, and was turning a yellow color. Collins would bring me food and sigh if I didn't eat it.  
Today, there was a knock on the door. I was buried in so many tissues and covers, I didn't even bother. The knock persisted, though, so I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was tear stained and flaming red. I didn't even bother putting my glasses on, and I peeked through the door. I was stunned. It was Roger.  
“Mark,” he whispered and pulled me into a hug. I was astonished.  
“What the-” I whispered. This isn't real.  
“I'm sorry,” he confessed, still hugging me, “I'm sorry.”  
“Why-what even-you're dead.” I admitted forcefully.  
“No, I'm not. I'm alive,” he looked me in the eyes and I almost melted. I looked away. I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to say?  
“How did you-” I was speechless.  
“I faked my own death,” he confessed. I couldn't help but feel a rage in my body. I had been heartbroken for months, trying to cope, trying to accept, trying. It was all for nothing. I could barely believe this. Was this a joke?  
“Do you know what I went through?” I seethed. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I forcefully wiped it away.  
“I know, but-”  
“No, you don't know. You'll never know,” my one tear turned into many, and I started sobbing.  
“Don't be mad at me,” he coaxed.  
“Who wouldn't be mad at you for faking your death for three months? Leaving me alone. All alone,” I screamed, and trailed off.He looked down at his feet, and fidgeted for awhile. I stood there crying, just like I did for the last three months.  
He looked at me. His eyes were wide, his face apologetic. He looked at me straight in the eyes. His eyes started to shimmer, but the shimmer started to roll down his cheek.  
“I'm really sorry,” he whispered in a quiet, shaky voice. His lips were trembling, and he focused on his shoes to stop him from crying. Without thinking, I pulled him into a kiss. We broke away, and his eyes were dreamy again. I looked away. Did I forgive him? Absolutely not. Did I miss him? Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross also I prefer writing these little things instead of long chapter fics idk why tho I also have so much I can post but here I am lmao


End file.
